Catalyst of Dreams
by Knight of Sapphire
Summary: Soul Society is in a state of chaos. One by one shinigamis are attacked and then put into comas. Meanwhile in Karakura Town, a strange plague has occurred that puts victims into a deep sleep. Gotei 13 is shocked when they learn the culprit is an ally...


**Prologue: **

Lieutenant Nanao Ise had a headache.

She had been up all day until late at night, finishing up the administrative reports for the 8th Division that were to be handed in to the Central Underground Assembly Hall by the next day. Now all she needed to do was to get that sorry excuse for a Captain to sign the official papers and her work is done. She looked down at the pile of paperwork she was holding; admiring the amount of effort she had put in to complete them all.

She hugged the pile of papers tightly to her chest as a gust of wind battered her. _Strange_, Nanao thought, _since when did it become so windy here? _She looked up at the night-sky. Stars were twinkling faintly; the moon giving off its usual white glow as it seemed to hover above the clouds. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

Loosing her grip on the pile of papers, the lieutenant continued her walk along the path to the 8th Division's residence. She couldn't wait to go back home and read the romance novel she secretly borrowed (without asking) from Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu. The novel was about a shinigami who fell in love with his lieutenant and vice versa, but both were too proud to admit their feelings toward each other…

She saw a black shape lying on the ground from the corner of her eye. She turned her head to look.

It was an unconscious female shinigami.

_She's probably just drunk_, Nanao thought disgustedly. Drunken shinigamis were a common sight in Seireitei during late at night, especially the ones in the 11th Division and also (much to her dismay) her Captain, Shunsui Kyoraku, whom was widely known to be a famed drinker. She sighed. _I suppose I should go wake her up then._

"Hey" – she kneeled before the unconscious shinigami – "wake up. You shouldn't sleep here."

There was no response.

"A young healthy woman like you shouldn't sleep around here. Some men might take advantage of you," she said, thinking of the shinigami perverts in her Division whom she caught reading XXX magazines last week. She had immediately punished them into doing the most difficult and gruesome chore duties for a whole month. When the girl still didn't respond, Nanao shook her by the shoulder with her free hand. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

There was no scent of alcohol emitting from the female shinigami. When Nanao realized this, she knew something else was wrong. _If she's not drunk, _she thought, _then_...

A sudden sound of movement from behind caught her attention. Her hand reached for the zanpakutou underneath her sleeve. "Who's there?" Nanao demanded; turning around to face whoever it was that had made the movement sound.

No one was there. After a few moments of waiting, Nanao let herself relax a bit and then turned her attention back to the unconscious female shinigami.

She saw the blade of a zanpakutou as it slashed at her. She stood there, unmoving, shocked. As the blade slashed through her body, darkness began clouding her vision. She stumbled to the ground, her head heavy with drowsiness and fatigue. Nanao Ise lifted her head to look at her attacker, but no one was there except for the unconscious shinigami girl lying near her. The attacker had escaped.

Then everything went black… and then Lieutenant Nanao Ise of the 8th Division fell to the ground, unconscious.

**Thus begins the series of attacks that put the shinigamis of Soul Society into comas...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Comments from the author:

Not much of an introduction, but yeah. This is my first Bleach story, so I hope readers will enjoy it. There will be several OCs appearing in this story (however, they won't affect much of the storyline except one), and also many surprises...so be prepared!

Disclaimer:

I do not own Bleach except this fanfiction and its Original Characters.


End file.
